Sweet Love
by Gantdiary
Summary: Oh Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dari semua banyak gadis di muka bumi ini, ayahnya malah menjodohkan dirinya dengan—Luhan—gadis cerewet yang manja, konyol dan kekanakan. Luhan pun begitu, demi celana dalam Spongebob yang tidak pernah di ganti dan di cuci Luhan tidak mau di jodohkan dengan pria berwajah sedatar aspal pilihan ayahnya itu. HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

 **SWEET LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dari semua banyak gadis di muka bumi ini, ayahnya malah menjodohkan dirinya dengan—Luhan—gadis cerewet yang manja, konyol dan kekanakan. Luhan pun begitu, demi celana dalam Spongebob yang tidak pernah di ganti dan di cuci Luhan tidak mau di jodohkan dengan pria berwajah sedatar aspal pilihan ayahnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Other Cast

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Menurutmu bagaimana tentang hal itu?"

Luhan bertanya pada pria yang duduk dihadapannya sembari mengibaskan rambut dengan sebelah tangan—kebiasaan alami Luhan jika berhadapan dengan pria tampan.

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan menjelaskan,"Maksudku dengan perjodohan ini, apa pendapatmu tentang perjodohan ini?"

Ya, alasan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang mempunyai wajah dingin disertai ekspresi datar bernama Oh Sehun tidak lain karena perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun. Ayahnya dan ayah Sehun adalah teman seperjuangan ketika mereka kuliah. Karena ayah Luhan adalah mahasiswa pertukaran Cina-Kore Selatan, ketika lulus ayah Luhan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Lalu ayah Luhan merintis karir sebagai pengusaha dibidang makanan. Usaha ayah Luhan berkembang cukup pesat, lalu ayah Luhan mendapat ide untuk mengibarkan usahanya hingga ke negeri tetangga. Dan Korea Selatan-lah yang ayah Luhan pilih untuk dijadikan tempat membuka cabang usahanya. Dan disanalah ayah Luhan betemu Lee Hana—ibu Luhan—mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah lalu satu tahun kemudian lahirlah bayi cantik bermata sejernih rusa yang mereka beri nama Luhan.

Luhan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, ceriah, dan menangkan. Tapi semakin Luhan tumbuh dewasa semakin Luhan membuat orang tuanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya. Luhan tetap saja manja padahal dirinya sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Tidak bisa mandiri dan selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang tidak jelas.

Awalnya ayah Luhan memaklumi dan tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Tapi semakin kesini Luhan tidak bisa dikontrol. Luhan bukannya berubah malah makin menjadi. Lalu suatu hari ketika ayah Luhan sedang bertemu seorang klien disebuah restoran, ayah Luhan bertemu kembali dengan ayah Sehun setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Mereka mengobrol tentang ini dan itu, lalu sampai dimana ayah Sehun bercerita bahwa dirinya mempunyai anak lelaki, dalam otak ayah Luhan muncul-lah ide untuk menjodohkan putrinya dengan putra teman lamanya ini dan ayah Sehun pun setujuh atas ide tersebut. Ayah Luhan berharap dengan memiliki suami akan membuat putri tunggalnya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada yang sekarang.

Sementara Luhan jelas menolak, tapi ayahnya mengancam jika dirinya tidak mau menuruti perjodohan ini maka semua fasilitas yang dimilikinya akan dicabut dan harta warisan ayahnya akan diserahkan kepada panti asuhan. Dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi, jadilah Luhan mengikuti permintaan ayahnya yang konyol ini.

Sementar Sehun? Ayah Sehun hanya meminta putranya menemui Luhan dan menjalani pendekatan secara perlahan. Jika Sehun tidak menyukainya, Sehun boleh menolak perjodohan ini dan ayah Sehun akan berbicara baik-baik dengan ayah Luhan. Sehun yang memang dasarnya anak baik dan penurut hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Jadilah Sehun dan Luhan saat ini duduk berhadapan.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Sehun singkat.

Alis Luhan terangkat,"Apanya yang 'tidak ada yang spesial?'"

"Kau." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan menganga tidak percaya,"Ck, aku? Tidak spesial katamu?"

Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? Dirinya tidak spesial? Ck, yang benar saja! Mana ada pria yang tidak tertarik padanya. Parah pria di kampusnya pun berlomba-lomba agar bisa berkencan dengannya. Bahkan pernah ada seorang CEO mudah yang terang-terangan mengajaknya berkencan tapi Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sementara Sehun? Dia bilang bahwa dirinya tidak spesial? Astaga! Luhan yakin bahwa mata Oh Sehun katarak.

Sehun berkata lagi,"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa ayah menjodohkanku dengan wanita sepertimu.."

Apa katanya?

Luhan langsung berdiri, tidak terima. Sehun berkata seakan Luhan adalah wanita yang tidak pantas dijodohkan dengannya. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

"Hei, Sehun-ssi! Aku juga tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu. Astaga, aku juga tidak mau dijodohkan oleh orang sepertimu! Kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu, lihat wajahmu begitu datar seperti aspal. Intinya aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu!"

Luhan tidak lagi menunggu Sehun menjawab, dirinya langsung mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah pergi dari sini. Tapi sepertinya Luhan terlalu terburu-buru—mungkin karena sudah jengkel—hingga membuatnya tersandung oleh langkahnya sendiri.

Jika saja Sehun tidak menangkap Luhan, mungkin saja tubuh gadis itu sudah membentur lantai kafe. Tapi Luhan lebih memilih jatuh dilantai dari pada jatuh dipelukan pria itu. Astaga, dengan jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa mencium aroma mint menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Aroma tubuhnya Sehun begitu memabukkan hingga membuat Luhan tergoda untuk memenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang pria itu.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati pria itu sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya begitu tajam namun begitu lembut hingga Luhan takut meleleh dibuatnya.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun melepaskan Luhan, membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu tersentak kebelakang.

"Hei, kenapa kau melepaskanku begitu saja?", Sewot Luhan. Gadis itu hampir terjatuh jika saja dirinya. tidak bisa mengimbangi berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak menjawab, membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Luhan melihat Sehun sedang memandang kearah tubuhnya. Ketika Luhan tersadar dengan apa yang dipandangi Sehun, refleks gadis itu langsung menutup kemeja yang sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Sementara pria itu meringis ketika Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan tas gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?," Luhan mencak-mencak seperti orang kesurupan. Untunglah siang itu kafe yang menjadi tempat Luhn dan Sehun bertemu sedang sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin Sehun sudah malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian akibat tingkah Luhan.

Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang tadi menjadi korban kekerasan Luhan ,"Kau itu apa-apaan sih?"

"Ingatnya,ya! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan pria mesum sepertimu!"

"Mesum katamu? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu? Menelanjangimu?", kata Sehun. Dirinya juga tidak terima dikatai pria mesum oleh gadis itu.

Sementara Luhan? Gadis itu memerah hebat ketika mendangar Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut. Ugh! Kenapa bisa laki-laki itu berbicara hal sefrontal itu?

Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun, membuat laki-laki itu meringis _lagi._

Lalu Luhan berlari kecil dan pergi keluar dari kafe sembari berteriak,"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan denganmu!", meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang meringis memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban kekerasan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol? "

Park Chanyeol sedang duduk dihalte—menunggu bus—ketika ada yang memanggil namanya, pria bertelinga lebar itu menoleh kesumber suara. Lalu dilihatnya seorang gadis bermata sipit yang berdiri di dekatnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun?_

Gadis itu duduk disamping Chanyeol, namun berjarak satu kursi.

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol pun tidak ingin membuat percakapan dengan rekan dokter di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol mengutuk bus yang ditunggunya itu, hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu tapi bus sialan itu tidak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mempersalahkan cepat lambatnya kedatangan bus yang ia tunggu. Tapi demi tuhan, bukan untuk saat ini. Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, dirinya tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Byun Baekhyun dalam diam seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu—sendirian. Sekarang sudah malam hampir larut malah, jalanan pun terlihat mulai sepi. Apa jadinya jika Park Chanyeol meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri? Lelaki itu tak bisa membayangkannya.

Byun Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara Park Chanyeol terdengar, "Kenapa kau disini malam-malam begini?", Pada akhirnya laki-laki itu tak sanggup mengabaikan Byun Baekhyun terus-terusan.

"Ini halte, bukan? Jelas aku disini sedang menuggu bus."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku yakin kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Mobilku mogok tidak jauh dari sini, karena aku melihat halte ini jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang dengan bus."

"Kau 'kan bisa pulang dengan taksi atau kau bisa menyuruh supir keluargamu untuk menjemputmu," kata Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis,"Aku yakin kau tidak lupa bahwa aku lebih suka menggunakan bus daripada mobil pribadi atau di hantar supir jika berpergian."

Ya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin lupa. Park Chanyeol sangat ingat jika gadis itu lebih suka menggunakan bus daripada mobil pribadi—padahal garasi rumah gadis itu dipenuhi belasan mobil keluaran terbaru dan bisa dipakainya jika gadis itu mau—atau di hantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol selalu ingat semua tentang gadis itu. Dari hal-hal yang sepele atau pun yang penting. Mana yang disukai gadis itu dan mana yang tidak disukai gadis itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa sedikit pun.

"Tetap saja! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Bagaimana mungkin kau menunggu bus seorang diri sedangkan kau seorang gadis! Bisa saja terjadi suatu hal yang tidak inginkan!"

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum tipis,"Apakah saat ini kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?"

 _Menurutmu?_ Chanyeol mengeram dalam hati, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," pada akhirnya pria itu memilih berbohong membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos karenanya.

Hening sejenak lalu semenit kemudian Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun berkata, "Dulu itu nyata, bukan?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut.

"Kau dan aku," kata Baekhyun lagi dengan pandangan kosong—seperti menerawang, "Sungguh dulu sekali.. kita hanyalah sepasang anak-anak," kini Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Park Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya, dengan suara bergetar Baekhyun melanjutkan "Tapi kita benar-benar saling mencintai 'kan?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah, tidak sanggup melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajah gadis yang selalu memenuhi ruang hatinya tersebut.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa jika itu adalah masa lalu, Byun Sunbae.", kata Chanyeol dingin membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos karena panggilan formalnya.

"Dulu kau selalu ada disisiku, memberikan sebagian makan siangmu untukku, membuatku tertawa. Dan entah apa yang terjadi padamu, kau berubah dengan perlahan dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu."

"Dulu itu kita hanyalah sepasang remaja yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan baru mengenal cinta. Aku rasa cinta kanak-kanakmu terlalu berlebihan hingga kau tidak bisa melupakanku. Aku saja bisa melupakan masa lalu itu tapi kenapa kau tidak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar Park Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?," Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Aku juga ingin melupakan dan membuang perasaan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bukan tidak mau."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, pria itu pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti gadis itu.

Tidak bisa menghentikan cinta yang tumbuh di hati.

Keadaan ini menyiksa Chanyeol _begitu pula Baekhyun_ , tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keadaan ini.

Cinta memang indah. Tapi ketika uang dan kasta berbicara, cinta bisa apa?

Byun Baekhyun adalah putri dari Byun Sohyun. Semua orang tahu siapa itu Byun Sohyun. Seorang dokter umum yang mempunyai puluhan cabang rumah sakit di penjuru negeri kota gingseng. Sementara Chanyeol? Hanyalah putra seorang seorang penghantar susu. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang membuat satu cinta dan dua hati tak bisa bersatu? Ya, jawabannya adalah kasta. Chanyeol pun tahu diri, maka dari itu dia tidak berani untuk mencintai gadis itu terlalu jauh.

"Dengarkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Perasaan yang kau miliki itu hanya semu, kau bisa—"

"Setidaknya beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus berhenti mencintaimu?," tanya Baekhyun dan air matanya berlinang, _lagi._

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya demi mengatakan,"Karena aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Ada perasaan sesak di hatinya ketika mengatakan itu, karena itu dia bangkit lalu berkata lagi,"Jadi berhentilah mencintaiku," lalu Chanyeol mengambil langkah pergi.

Byun Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan berteriak."Park Chanyeol berenti! Jangan pergi!," namun sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengarnya _atau pura-pura tidak mendengar?_

 _Jangan pergi ku mohon.._

Park Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis itu menangis. Ketika ia melangkah demi meninggalkan gadis itu, ia mendengar gadis itu terisak. Butuh tekad yang kuat dan segenap kendali atas dirinya agar tidak berbalik dan memeluk gadis itu, dan menjelaskan bahwa apa yang di ucapkannya hanye kebohongan. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bila ia melakukan itu, ia idak akan sanggup meninggalkan gadis itu. Dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini adalah keputusaan terbaik, karena itulah dia tetap melangkah pergi _meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **T B C ?**_

.

.

.

Halooooooooooooo semua. aku datang lagi membawa ff baru :) aku gak tau ff ini akan bagaimana responnya, tapi please aku minta reviewnya terima masukan dan kritikan asal dengan bahasa yang sopan ya. aku mau curhat dikit ya, aku merasa ff singing in the rain tuh acak-acakan parah mungkin karena aku terlalu buru-buru bikinnya. mau aku ubah ulang lagi aja kalau ada kesempatan dan ada yg ngasih aku krtikan dan masukan tapi tanpa nama, tapi aku mau terimakasih bgt sm orng itu karean krtikn dan masukannya sangat membangun buat aku. udah dulu deh curhatnya :) semoga suka, sampaiii bertemu di lain kesempataan...


	2. Chapter 2

**S** **WEET LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dari semua banyak gadis di muka bumi ini, ayahnya malah menjodohkan dirinya dengan—Luhan—gadis cerewet yang manja, konyol dan kekanakan. Luhan pun begitu, demi celana dalam Spongebob yang tidak pernah diganti dan dicuci Luhan tidak mau dijodohkan dengan pria berwajah datar pilihan ayahnya itu.

.

.

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And Other Cast**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan mendengus pelan, malam ini ayah Luhan meminta Luhan berdandan rapih karena keluarganya di undang makan malam oleh teman lama ayahnya. Dan bodohnya Luhan lupa bertanya siapa nama teman lama ayahnya itu, jika Luhan tahu siapa yang teman lama ayahnya yang mengundang keluarganya makan malam Luhan sudah pasti menolak mentah-mentah dan tidak akan berakhir duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki sialan itu lagi sekarang.

"Terakhir kali kita makan malam bersama saat kita masih bujang, bukan? Masih menjejaki masa-masa mencari cinta sejati, benar bukan?," kata ayah Luhan pada teman lamanya sambil menyantap hidangan makan malam.

"Hm-mm. Pada akhirnya pun aku menemukan wanita cantik yang duduk di sampingku ini sebagai cinta sejatiku," jawab ayah Sehun membuat istrinya merona bahagia.

Ayah Sehun melanjutkan,"Omong-omong gadis yang sedang duduk di berhadapan dengan putraku pun sangat cantik,"

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum,"Ah, Ya. Ajussi, aku tahu, hehe."

Dan saat itu Luhan ingin sekali merobek mulut Sehun ketika melihat pria itu mendecih.

"Bukan begitu, Sehunnie?," sekarang Ayah Sehun bertanya pada putranya. "Ah, pasti sainganmu banyak sekali, Nak."

Kini Ibu Sehun yang bicara, "Ah, pantas saja dulu _Uri Sehunnie_ ingin sekali menikahi Luhan—

 _Uhukk_

—mungkin dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan tumbuh menjadi gadis secantik ini."

Luhan yang sedang menyeruput jus melonnya langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Ibu Sehun. Sementara objek yang sedang di bicarakan hanya memasang tampang datar.

Ayah Luhan ikut mengomentari, "Luhan juga begitu. Dulu dia bilang bahwa dia tidak ingin menikah dengan pria lain selain Oh Sehun—

 _Uhukk_

Luhan tersedak untuk yang kedua kali.

—Kalian benar-benar lucu."

"Pelan-pelan, sayang." Kata Ibu Luhan sembari membelai punggung putrinya.

Lu Yang—adik laki-laki—Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk makan, kini melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ribut. Dengan mulut penuh bocah yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah akhir itu berkata, " Sehun Hyeong yakin ingin menikahi Luhan Jie Jie? Pikirkan matang-matang. Dia itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain makan. Hahahaha."

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar bocah teng—" _ik!_ Luhan hanya bisa melanjutkan umpatannya dalam hati. Meskipun gadis itu suka bergurau, dia juga tahu bagaimana menjaga etika dan ucapan terlebih jika itu di depan orang tua.

Meskipun tahu itu hanya candaan dan keluarga Oh tidak mengaggapnya serius, Ayah Luhan tetap meminta maaf atas tingkah putra-putrinya.

Kemudian Luhan mendengar Ibu Sehun yang bertanya padanya, "Setampan itukah Sehun hinga kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu, Luhannie?,"

"Ne? Ah, tidak. Eh, iya. Eh, astaga!"

Pipi Luhan memanas ketika semua orang yang ada di meja makantertawa mendengar jawaban bodohnya. Hanya Oh sialan itu saja yang tersenyum mendengus. Eh, tunggu! Jangan bilang pria itu bangga karena Luhan mengatakan bahwa Sehun tampan. Astaga, Luhan hanya kehilangan konsentrasi tadi karena mendapat pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Ibu Sehun tadi sehingga Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa.

Luhan menghela nafas _lagi._ Tidak hanya satu kesalahapaman yang terjadi di meja makan. Tapi dua.

Pertama, Ibu Sehun—keluarganya dan keluarga Oh dan _mungkin_ Si sialan Oh itu sendiri—menganggap Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Kedua, Oh Sehun mengira dirinya mengakui bahwa dia itu tampan. Luhan ingin sekali bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memberi Sehun bogem mentah jika mengingat bagaimana seringai tipis yang tercipta di sudut bibir pria itu.

He? Apa? Astaga! Sedari tadi Luhan memang mendangi Sehun tapi demi Tuhan bukan pandangan seperti itu. Luhan hanya penasaran kenapa Oh Sehun hanya diam saja—ya, meskipun sesekali pria itu menjawab jika ada yang bertanya padanya. Tetap saja meskipun begitu seharusnya pria itu memberikan pendapatnya atas perjodohan ini. Apakah dia tidak setujuh atas dirinya di jodohkan dengan Luhan? Atau malah menyetujui perjodohan ini? Ugh, entah apalah, intinya Luhan ingin mendengar pendapat Oh Sehun. Bukan hanya diam saja seperti orang sakit gigi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggosok giginya dengan kasar. Gadis bermata rusa itu masih sebal mengingat perbincangan makan malam tadi. Dan sampai makan malam berakhir pria yang dijodohkan dengannya itu masih saja tutup mulut atas perihal perjodohan mereka. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin naik pitam.

" _Mwoya?_ Apa katanya?", Luhan bertanya pada bayangan dirinya di cermin besar.

Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Hanya ingin menikah dengannya? Ckckck,lelucon macam apa itu?"

Kini Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Sembari membanggakan dirinya sendiri dia berkata, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau aku secantik itu makanya dia ingin menikahiku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau terima."

Luhan membasuh mulutnya yang di penuhi busa odol. Mengkumur-kumur air yang ada dimulutnya. Berkali-kali seperti itu sampai gadis itu teringat sesuatu hingga menegakan tubuhnya dengan sekali hentak dan menatap dirinya yang ada di cermin dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tu-nggu, _Cermin-Ssi."_ Luhan tampak sedang berfikir sejenak lalu kembali menatap matanya pada bayangan yang ada di cermin. "Jika itu bukan lelucon dan jika lelucon itu benar, itu berarti aku dan Oh—sialan—Sehun pernah bertemu?"

 _..Tapi dimana?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun adalah seorang jaksa yang bertugas di distrik Seoul. Sebenarnya Oh Sehun baru satu tahun ini menjadi jaksa resmi. Tapi karena otak cerdasnya dapat Sehun memecahkan segala jenis kasus yang dia tangani, dan membuat dirinya mendulang prestasi membanggakan. Dirinya juga di segani jaksa senior dan hormati jaksa junior. Padahal jarang sekali jaksa resmi yang baru memulai karir dapat di hargai oleh senior dan junior dan Sehun bersyukur atas hal itu dan juga tidak membuatnya besar kepala.

Kasus yang sedang di pecahkan Oh Sehun sudah menemukan titik terang. Mungkin itulah kenapa rapat hari ini berlangsung lebih cepat dari rapat-rapat biasanya. Oh Sehun merapihkan berkas-berkas kasusnya ketika Kim Jongin—rekan satu timnya bertanya,"Bagaimana dengannya?"

 _Apanya yang bagaimana?_

Melihat raut bingung Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin menjelaskan. "Gadis yang di jodohkan denganmu. Bagaimana dia?"

"Oh, Itu."

Astaga, Jongin memijat pelipisnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa temannya irit sekali dalam hal berbicara, "Jadi bagaimana, dia cantik tidak?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu,"Biasa saja."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti cantik."

"Darimana kau tahu dia cantik? Memang kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Jelas saja Jongin berani mengatakan bahwa gadis yang di jodohkan Sehun itu cantik meski dirinya belum pernah bertemu gadis itu, karena secantik apapun seorang gadis di mata khalayak ramai tetap terlihat biasa saja di mata Oh Sehun. Contoh saja Cheon Hyunji, seorang pengacara senior yang begitu jelita hingga banyak sekali lelaki yang memperbutkan hatinya tapi wanita dewasa itu lebih tertarik pada Oh Sehun yang jelas-jelas sering mengabaikannya terlepas pria itu menganggap Hyunji hanya sebagai seorang senior. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya dan dia cantik, aku saja ya yang bersanding dengannya?"

Apa katanya?

Jongin melanjutkan, "Kau menyukai tidak? Jika kau tidak menyukainya, gadis itu untukku saja,ya?"

Oh Sehun tidak salah dengar? Untuknya? Apa-apaan Si kkamjong hitam itu.

Eh,tunggu! Kenapa Sehun kesal mendegar Jongin mengatakan hal itu? Lagipula Sehun tahu jika sahabat hitamnya itu hanya bergurau tapi kenapa Sehun seperti tidak rela? Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Daripada mengoceh tidak jelas, lebih baik beri mulutmu makanan yang bergizi. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang tiba," kata Sehun mencoba menyudahi obrolan mereka tentang gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya.

Tapi baru saja Sehun selesai merapihkan mejanya tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya—dan Kim Jongin tentu saja karena pria berkulit an itu adalah detektif yang di tugaskan untuk berkerja dengan timnya—terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin tadi.

" _Nuguseo?"_ Jongin yang berdiri di dekat pintu langsung bertanya pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Gadis itu sedikit menundukan badan, "Selamat siang. Aku Luhan."

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Itu pertanyaan Oh Sehun. Khas dengan nada dan tampang datarnya.

Kim Jongin bertanya, "Ini tamu-mu, Hun?"

Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin sebentar lalu melewatinya, menujuh Oh Sehun. Gadis itu menaruh papper bag yang di bawahnya di atas meja Sehun.

"Mama memintaku membawakan bekal untuk makan siangmu."

"Kenapa harus repot-repot," kata Sehun sekenanya.

Nah. Sudah tahu ini merepotkan kenapa pria itu berkata seperti itu? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Oh Sehun berterimakasih pada Luhan? Bahkan Luhan harus melewatkan jadwal comeback TVXQ hanya untuk menghantarkan bekal makan siang ini. Tidakkah pria itu sedikit keterlaluan

Tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya, "Dia adikmu, Hun? Seingatkanku kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau mempunyai saudara perempuan."

"Aku bukan adiknya," jawab Luhan.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan, "Lalu?"

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Calon istri? Astagah, Luhan saja tidak tahu pasti apakah Oh Sehun setujuh atas perjodohan ini atau tidak jadi mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu. Dan Oh Sehun pun terlihat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih hari ini," Sehun mendumel pada Jongin.

Luhan menoleh pada Kim Jongin dan ingin memanggil pria itu namun secara teknis gadis itu belum mengetahui nama Kim Jongin, "Ah. Itu—temannya Oh Sehun. Temannya Oh Sehun belum makan siang bukan? Sepertinya aku membawa bekal terlalu banyak, jadi temannya Oh Sehun makan bersama saja dengan Oh Sehun."

"Aw— _Kiyowo,_ " Jongin benar-benar tidak bia menahan rasa gemasnya.

Sementara Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atas tatapan berbinar-binar Kim Jongin. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil membalas tatapan itu. Dan tatapan itu harus terputus karena dehaman keras Oh Sehun—yang jelas sekali sangat di sengaja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf baru update:) masih adakah yang tertarik dengan ff tidak jelas ini?


End file.
